Ironie du sort
by MONTPARNOS
Summary: Il est tard. Gaara rentre d'une soirée passée avec Naruto et sa nouvelle conquête. Il en as assez. Et il est temps pour lui de réfléchir au sens qu'à sa vie...    Songfic sur "Je saigne encore" de KYO.


**Disclaimer :** Non, non et non ! Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! (Même si j'aurais bien aimé… snif TT TT)

**A propos de l'histoire :** **Song**fic/**Death**fic sur la chanson _« Je saigne encore »_ de KYO, un groupe que j'adore, avec pour personnages principaux Gaara (POV) et Naruto.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ironie du sort.<strong>

Je rentre dans mon appartement de Suna, vide, comme toujours. Je regarde la pendule accroché au mur du salon. Elle affiche 1h26 du matin… C'est la dernière soirée que je passe avec cette abruti de Naruto et ses innombrables conquêtes !

_**« Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps… »**_

Non… c'est la dernière soirée que je passe tout court. J'en ai assez de voir cette imbécile heureux d'Uzumaki batifoler avec le premier venu, juste sous mon nez… Je n'en peux plus…

_**« Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur… »**_

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba… Même ce glaçon ambulant d'Uchiha s'est laissé attendrir ! Pathétique ce mec finalement, c'est a peine si il arrive à la cheville de son frère… Mais j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Peu importe le compagnon qu'il trouve, c'est tout aussi insupportable…

_**« Il a même droit au regard qui le rendent plus fort… »**_

Je l'aime… J'aime ce benêt blond… C'est inéluctable… Et quand je le vois roucouler avec sa conquête de la semaine… Je me dit « Et moi … ?

_**« Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur… »**_

… ? Quand est-ce que ça sera mon tour ? » … Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Je ne l'intéresse pas.

_**« Ca fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme… »**_

Pas du tout même. Et mes sentiments ne doivent pas être si flagrant que ça puisque ça ne le gène pas de m'inviter à diner… Avec lui et son mec… Il n'en sait rien. Il ne sait absolument rien de mes sentiments pour lui.

_**« Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme… »**_

Tu es naïf Naruto. Et c'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi. Ta naïveté, ton courage, ta joie de vivre… Tu avais même réussi à me rendre la mienne… Pendant quelques temps. Avant que je ne prenne conscience de ce que je ressens à ton égard.

_**«Et je saigne encore… je souris à la Mort… »**_

Je n'en peux plus de tout ça. Je suis dégouté par ce trop plein de gentillesse qui émane de toi, maintenant. Ce bonheur que tu respire… Il me révulse.

_**« Tout ce rouge sur mon corps… »**_

Pourquoi me suis-je fais ce tatouage sur le front ? Pourquoi ais-je choisi d'y inscrire « amour »en rouge sang ? …

_**« Je te blesse dans un dernier effort… »**_

_Amour_… Quel grand mot… Plus qu'un mot ! C'est un concept. Vicieux et cruel. Qui vous dégoute de tout et de tous.

_**« Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors… »**_

Combien de fois t'ai-je invité chez moi ? Combien de fois as-tu accepté de venir ? Tu n'es jamais venu.

_**« Et toi tu te permets de dire « encore, encore… »… »**_

Tu préfère aller t'allonger dans un lit avec ton mec et de faire des choses avec lui que je rêve de faire avec toi… mais que je ne ferai jamais, car tu ne m'aimes pas.

_**« Je sais que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort… »**_

Je devrai réussir à tourner la page, t'oublier, faire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre, loin de toi… Mais moi…

_**« Mais moi je suis déjà mort… »**_

…Je ne suis pas comme ça. De naturel à idolâtrer la douleur, à rouvrir mes blessures quand je les vois se refermer… Suicidaire de nature.

_**« Ca fait mal, crois-moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme… »**_

Oui, suicidaire. Alors autant me prendre au mot.

_**« Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'un larme… »**_

Je prends une bouteille d'alcool, que je descends en quelques gorgées. J'ouvre la baie vitrée et admire la vue que j'ai de la ville encore endormie depuis mon balcon du 17e étage.

Suna, quelle belle ville… Dans quelques minutes je ne serais plus et le monde ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner pour autant… Tu ne t'apercevras même pas de ma mort si ça se trouve…

_**« Et je saignes encore… Je souris à la Mort… »**_

Je souris… C'est étrange de trouver la force de sourire dans une telle situation… Remarque, ça à quelque chose de grisant de se suicider… Au lieu d'attendre l'heure de sa mort, bien sagement, sans savoir quand elle arrivera, on la prévoit, on la visualise, on la trame… et on se l'inflige.

_**« Tout ce rouge sur mon corps… Je te blesse dans un dernier effort… »**_

Quelle poussée d'adrénaline ! Je tremble et rit nerveusement. Je suis fou, et j'adore cette sensation. Toujours en riant, je recule d'une dizaine de pas dans le salon. Et soudain je m'arrête de rire et regarde le balcon…

_**« MAIS JE SAIGNE… ENCORE… »**_

Je prends une grande inspiration, la dernière de ma longue, pénible et solitaire vie, avance un peu le pied gauche et court vers la fenêtre ouverte…

_**« …JE SOURIS A LA MORT… »**_

Je pose mes mains sur la rambarde métallique, et, grâce à l'élan de ma course, prends appui sur mes paumes, et saute dans le vide…

_**« MAIS JE SAIGNE… ENCORE… »**_

Tout va très vite. Je fends l'air glacial de cette nuit d'hiver, j'ai à peine le temps de _le_ voir, que déjà ma tête s'écrase sur le bitume du trottoir. Ma vue se brouille, mes sens me quittent, tout comme les 7 litres d'hémoglobines présents dans mes veines. Enfin, présents… J'ai déjà dû en perdre au moins la moitié… _Il_ accourt vers-moi.

_**« TOUT CE ROUGE SUR MON CORPS… »**_

« -Na... Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ?..., parvins-je à articuler tant bien que mal.

-Gaara… Pourquoi Gaara ?... POURQUOI ? »

Il hurle et éclate en sanglots. Il me serre tout contre lui, le plus qu'il peut. C'est donc ça la _chaleur humaine_ ?

_**« TOUT CE ROUGE SUR MON CORPS… »**_

Je me sens partir… Peu à peu, ma force s'évapore, je n'ai plus les idées claires…Mais j'arrive tout de même à articuler ces deux derniers mots.

« -Adieu Naruto…

-NON ! Non Gaara ! Ne meures pas je t'en supplie! Pardon de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ! Je…

_**« TOUT CE ROUGE SUR MON CORPS… »**_

- Je… Je t'ai-… ! »

_Quelle ironie...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Je sais … Ca déprime une Deathfic… Mais c'est pas fait pour faire rire en même temps ^^'''… Bon je vous promets un truc plus joyeux la prochaine fois ! Et si vous avez des demandes particulières, n'hésitez pas !3<p>

J'attends vos avis !

Thanx de m'avoir lu.


End file.
